d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
High Adventure 2013
, Christian Hair, Kyle Makaiwi, and Brody Rasmussen on Angels Landing.]] "High Adventure 2013" is the forty-seventh episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men ''and aired July 13, 2013. '''Dates:' July 9-13, 2013 Preceded By: St. Anthony June 2013 Followed By: Pool Party September 2013 Synopsis The Young Men go on a camping trip in Southern Utah. They first meet up at the church at 5:00 AM, and head out on the long drive to Utah. John Quereto, Kalani Quereto, Travis Neal, and Barry Neal stop in Bakersfield, California for gas and a bathroom break. They then drive across all of Southern California, stopping briefly at a rest stop in the Mojave Desert. Strip ]] They stop at an In-N-Out in Las Vegas and see the smoke from a large fire outside the city. They drive through a corner of Arizona. Chad Hales documents him, Steve Farrell, Brody Rasmussen, and Alec Viera driving through the Virgin River Gorge. They eventually get to Utah and set up camp at Snow Canyon State Park outside St. George. John Wright meets up with them from his school in northern Utah. Steve and Kalani play some stick pull, where they both hold on to a stick and try to pull the other person off their feet. Steve barely beats Kalani. Brody and Jaren Garff then play, but Jaren falls over immediately. They try again, but their feet both slip. After setting up camp, they hike over to some nearby petrified sand dunes and explore a bit. in Snow Canyon State Park.]] The next day, they drive over to Springdale and get equipment from Zion Adventure Company to hike The Narrows. They then head over to nearby Zion National Park and take the shuttle bus to The Narrows. They all hike through the spectacular canyon and eat lunch at Wall Street, where The Narrows branch off and form Orderville Canyon. They continue through The Narrows to a spot on the river and stop to take a break. They jump off the rocks into the water for a bit and take in the beautiful canyon. They then hike back the way they came. Chad tells a story about the squirrels in Zion National Park. That night, back at camp, they find a coyote in the campsite, near the bathroom. in The Narrows.]] The next day, they drive over to Dixie National Forest to go canyoneering. They meet up with some guides from Zion Adventure Company, and they take them to some slot canyons at Yankee Doodle Canyon. In the middle of rappelling, Christian Hair slips a bit on the rock, scaring everyone. He then lowers himself down, without a scratch. At one point, they split into two groups. John Wright, Travis, Kalani, Steve, Alec, Benner Call, Dallin Earl, and Chad Hales stay at the top of the canyon, while Kyle Worley, Kyle Makaiwi, Christian, Brody, Jaren, Barry, John Earl, John Quereto, Jeff Wright, Greg Call, and Brent Spencer go deeper into the canyon. The guys on top are supposed to rappel down the face of the canyon and meet the other group at the bottom. John Wright, Steve, Benner, and Dallin all make it down, but then it starts raining pretty hard. Chad, Kalani, Alec, Travis, and a guide named Mike "abandon ship" and head back to the cars. slipping on the rocks while rappelling. ]] They take shelter in Chad's van. Meanwhile, everyone else is stuck in the canyon with a big waterfall right where they were rappelling. Chad says they're officially in "bail mode" and that they're going to start getting everyone out. He, Kalani, Alec, and Travis go outside and check on the guys. They form a rope system and start pulling everyone out of the canyon. Once everyone is out, safe, and dry, they head back to camp. After getting back, they head out to hike to some lava tubes and petrified sand dunes in Snow Canyon. They find a lava tube that runs about a mile underneath the surface. They find several people in there, including a bunch of obnoxious Cub Scouts. After the lava tubes, they hike over to a petrified sand dune. They climb to the top, take some pictures, and take in the view of the canyon. , Travis Neal, Kalani Quereto, and Chad Hales waiting out the rain in Chad's van.]] For dinner, they head into St. George and eat at Cafe Rio. Dallin and Kyle Makaiwi sit at a table with two random girls and start talking to them. Steve goes over and embarrases Dallin and Kyle a bit, saying that he's their bishop. After dinner, they leave Dallin and kyle in Cafe Rio, and get dessert at a frozen custard place. Just as they're about to leave. Kyle and Dallin walk out. They tell everyone they got the girls' numbers. Back at camp, Brody starts singing in the shower. Travis messes around outside, telling Brody to quiet down. Alec unlocks the door and opens it slightly, scaring Brody. and Kyle Makaiwi on the petrified sand dune in Snow Canyon State Park.]] The next day, they go back to Zion National Park and take the shuttle to the Angels Landing trail. They hike the steep, winding trail up the canyon wall. Along the way, Kyle Makaiwi says he has to pee. They make it up to Scouts Landing and eat lunch there. Travis asks Kyle if he peed. Kyle says he found a spot. Chad makes it up there, and much to his dismays, finds out some of the guys have already started heading up to Angels Landing. After lunch, they start making their way up the steep, rocky trail to Angels Landing. At the top, they take some pictures and take in the beautiful view of the park. On the way back down, some of the guys sing some choir songs, and their voices echo off the canyon wall. Once at the bottom, some of the guys wait around at the bus station for everyone else. Meanwhile, at the top of Angels Landing, Chad finally makes it. Just as he's about to reach the very top, his GoPro runs out of battery. and Travis Neal on top of Angels Landing.]] Later that day, back at camp, Kyle Worley and Kyle Makaiwi chase Brody around and "bully" him. They also drive over to the petrified sand dunes to have a testimony meeting. Kalani, John Wright, Kyle Worley, and Travis ride in the bed of Barry's truck. The next day, they pack up camp and say goodbye to John Wright, who'll fly back up to his school. They head out of Snow Canyon and make the long drive back to California. Once Chad, Steve, Kalani, Alec, and Travis hit the Bay Area, they start racing Brent's van to the Church Building. Steve gets a call, and they think it's Brent, but it turns out to be Barry, who drove up to the Salt Lake City Airport from Snow Canyon. Once they hit San Ramon, they find out Brent and his van full of guys are far behind them, meaning they technically won the race. They get back to the Church Building and wait for Brent's van. They eventually show up, and Kyle Makaiwi rushes out and runs to the bathroom. People In This Episode * Alec Viera * Brody Rasmussen * Kyle Makaiwi * Dallin Earl * Kyle Worley * Travis Neal * Kalani Quereto * Jaren Garff * Christian Hair * John Wright * Benner Call * Chad Hales * Steve Farrell * Greg Call * Brent Spencer * John Quereto * Barry Neal * Jeff Wright * John Earl Locations * Bakersfield, California * Tehachapi, California * Valley Wells Rest Stop, The Mojave Desert, California * Las Vegas, Nevada * In-N-Out, Las Vegas, Nevada * Littlefield, Arizona * Virgin River Gorge, Arizona * Snow Canyon State Park, St. George, Utah * Springdale, Utah * Zion National Park, Utah * Leeds, Utah * Dixie National Forest, Utah * Cafe Rio, St. George, Utah * Kramer Junction, California * Livermore, California * Dublin, California * San Ramon, California * The Church Building, Danville, California Trivia * Third "High Adventure" episode. * Second episode to be filmed outside California. It is the second episode to be filmed in Nevada, and the first for both Arizona and Utah. * This episode is where Chad Hales gets his signature tagline, "This is Chad", that is repeated in many of the future episodes. * The easternmost point traveled to overall in Danville 2nd Ward Young Men: Angels Landing in Zion National Park. * The easternmost point traveled to in California in Danville 2nd Ward Young Men: Valley Wells Rest Stop in The Mojave Desert. * The southernmost point traveled to in California and overall in Danville 2nd Ward Young Men: Kramer Junction, California. * First episode to include the featured music within the scrolling credits, rather than at the very end. * After the credits, there's a compilation of every time Chad Hales says "This is Chad" and "Flashflood". * Longest episode ever, with a running time of 43:05. * The D2WYM Snippets episode, "Lava Tubes" consists of extras footage of the lava tubes in Snow Canyon State Park, that didn't make it into this episode. Featured Music * "Queen of California" by John Mayer * "Wake Up" by Arcade Fire * "Stubborn Love" by The Lumineers * "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash * "The Age of Worry" by John Mayer * "On Top Of The World" by Imagine Dragons * "Jammin" by Bob Marley * "Til Kingdom Come" by Coldplay Category:Episodes